


Just us, you'll find out

by Irwincloud09



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: After concert, Fluff, Gay, Jenna Who?, Joshlercute, Joshlerfluff, M/M, Smut, Tyler/Josh - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, lol oopd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10094741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwincloud09/pseuds/Irwincloud09
Summary: Josh and Tyler are in love and show each other how they feel.Just a short fluffy fic





	

Josh X Tyler (almost smut but it's not)

Josh•••  
"Good job Josh, you did a amazing solo on the drums, as always might I add" I heard Tyler's ever so petite but raspy voice say loudly from a distance with his light footsteps quickly approaching me. I smiled at him, and he plastered a wide grin on his blotched face. Once he came over, he wrapped his arms around my sweaty neck. I was confused but quickly returned, wrapping my arms around his waist, trailing my fingers up and down his back, since it always calmed him after an show. I absentmindedly put my head in the crook of my best friends neck and kissed it lightly. This felt, weirdly right. It was only us in the bus but it felt like it was only us in the world, everything became silent as we just held each other. I felt Tyler part from me and instantly felt cold. I had to admit, I had a crush on Tyler, who doesn't though? He's adorable and he puts so much passion into everything he does. God. I wish I could kiss him. I walk back to the bus behind Tyler, claiming I needed air to calm myself down and flop back on the couch with an humph as the sad realization washed over me.

Tyler•••  
I walked back to the bunk and felt lonely. I would've kept Josh in my arms but couldn't. Then I felt it in my chest. The warm feeling I had when he hugged me. When he put his head in my neck my stomach flipped and filled with butterflies. I want to be with Josh. Well who doesn't? Everything he does, he does it with passion. That's why I think he'd be a good boyfriend. He hasn't dated anyone since Debby, Jenna and I weren't working anymore. I wonder if he would have feelings for anyone like me? Probably not, i'm just a boy who suffers with depression. He knows everything about me and I love him so much. And I think I want him to be mine.  
I walk back out to the lounge and see Josh. Playing mario karts, of course. I sit by him. Maybe a bit closer than normal but neither of he didn't seem to notice, oh. Once I sit down I see something in his now dark eyes, lust? Anger? I don't know. I kept staring at him before grabbing a controller. I see Josh glance at me in the corner of my eye before looking down and sighing. What? I pause the now slightly intense game, and look at him. He doesn't look at me, and I feel my heart sink. "Josh, what's going on?" He murmured a sentence under his breathe but I couldn't make out the words. We share an long, emotion filled stare before i saw him looking at my lips. I blinked and before I know it Josh's lips were on mine. I gasped but gave in. Enjoying the butterflies and closed my eyes. I lick his bottom lip, fuck. He granted access and I deepened the kiss. Using my tongue to taste his mouth, I didn't know how much I wanted this until now. I pulled away before placing my hands on his shirt hem and in one swift motion it was off. I smiled and felt his hand placed on my flustered cheek.  
As I was leaning into it i smirked as I realised I felt, right doing this. This was love. And I felt it towards Joshua Dun. My drummer, bandmate, best friend, my love.


End file.
